


Good Job

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Hand Jobs, Loki Had Emotions, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki does a good job for Tony, and Tony rewards him for it.





	Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> a short one, but here it is nonetheless! and it only took me like three hours to write it so thats cool. for the day seven of kinktober prompt praise kink

“Come on, baby, be good for me now, please?” Tony whined, grinding down on Loki. “Just a little while longer till I come, and then I’ll take care of you for being so good.”

Loki whimpered under him. Tony had done all the right things to get him in the mood and he was finally delivering. He had kissed and nipped and sucked his way down Loki’s body until he was hard as a rock, then slid Loki’s cock into his hole and just. Ground and thrust and rocked until he was leaking, and didn’t let Loki come for what felt like hours. 

“Please, Tony, I’m—”

“Not. Yet,” Tony ground out, rutting harder, fisting his cock rapidly, smearing pre-come and lube all along it. 

“Please, please, please,” Loki said, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. “Tony, please.”

“Be good for me and don’t come. You want your reward, don't you?” Tony asked, his voice pitched higher than usual as he got closer to orgasm.

His hole clenched around Loki’s cock as he came, suddenly, with a gasp and a whispered swear word just after.

He collapsed down on top of Loki, chest pressed to chest, and panted into his ear.

“God, that felt good, you did so good for me, baby, so good,” he mumbled, hand rubbing Loki’s side comfortingly.

Loki whined, struggling to stay still and not thrust with wild abandon into Tony’s now sensitive hole.

“What do you want, honey, huh? I’ll give you anything you want,” Tony said, raising his head to look at Loki.

“You— your hand, please, Tony, please, I’m—”

“I know, honey, I know, give me just a minute.” Tony sat up again and raised himself off of Loki, causing them both to wince. 

Loki grunted and wanted to curl up on himself, feeling too exposed all at once. He grit his teeth, closed his eyes, and swallowed past the lump that had suddenly grown in his throat.

Tony slid down onto his side off of Loki and stroked his clean hand down the side of his face. “You doing alright, babe?”

Loki shook his head quickly, keeping his eyes closed. 

“Oh, no, I’m so sorry, what do you need? Want me to hold you?” Tony asked, worry clear in his voice.

Loki nodded and curled into Tony, hiding his face in his neck. 

“You were so good, lasting so long for me, I’m sorry it ended like this, baby,” Tony crooned, rubbing his hand up and down Loki’s back. “Do you still want to come?”

Loki nodded, a sob finally escaping his throat. “Pleasepleaseplease,” he mumbled, not even pausing between his words. 

Tony curled his lube covered hand around Loki’s oversensitive cock and stroked gently, tenderly. 

“There we go, there we go, come whenever you want to, honey, you were so good, you can come whenever you like,” Tony said, stream-of-consciousness like in his words. 

Loki gave an aborted thrust with his hips, trying to get more of Tony’s touch, and Tony gently shushed him, gripping him tighter and stroking faster. His breath shuddered out of him with each touch, his wet eyes still closed off from the rest of the world.

He felt something gathering at the base of his spine, felt sparking pleasure overpowering the other emotions he was feeling right then. He panted into Tony’s neck, the humid heat making his face flush even more.

“Come for me baby, come on” Tony mumbled, and with a strangled yell, he did. Come splattered across Tony’s hand and Loki moaned in relief, tears tracking their way across his cheekbone into his hair and over the bridge of his nose. His breathing still stuttered, but it was growing calmer by the second, and he nuzzled closer to Tony, breathing in his calming scent. 

“There we go, you did amazing, love, so good,” Tony said, reassuring him as he stroked the last of the aftershocks out of him. “So amazing for me, so amazing  _ to _ me.”

“Not as great as you are for me,” Loki mumbled, lips barely moving in his sudden exhaustion. His eyelids were glued shut, and he didn’t know if he could move for the next few hours. He clumsily wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and clung tight.

Tony chuckled. “Don’t want me to move, huh?”

Loki shook his head slowly, succumbing to his body’s need for sleep.

“I’ll be right here, love, don’t you worry. I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment im an attention whore


End file.
